


Like A Bullet In Love

by StrawberrySmutcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Characteristics, Dog kyoutani, Love Pistols AU, M/M, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, snake yahaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySmutcake/pseuds/StrawberrySmutcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love Pistols AU</p><p>Kyoutani has been Yahaba's human heater for as long as they've known each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Bullet In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story won't make 100% of sense if you haven't seen the short BL anime series Love Pistols.
> 
> Clarification:  
> There are two groups of people, the monkeys/apes (which are regular humans like me and you), and the zoomans (which are basically humans with characteristics of different animals).  
> I'll really only be dealing with zoomans.  
> Yahaba is a snake zooman, which means he descends from snakes and if he gets too cold he could die  
> Kyoutani is a dog zooman, he runs at a higher body heat (which makes it very important that he snuggles with Yahaba)
> 
> When someone lets their soul show, they are letting their aura out and the only actual visible thing are the eyes, ears, and tail.
> 
> Sometimes, under emotional duress they fully turn into the animal that they are. And keep in mind the apemen are considered stupid because they think everyone is an ape like them and they forget if they see someones soul.

Kyoutani always expected to end up with a monkey or something boring like that, he didn’t think he’d end up with an asshole snake guy like Yahaba.

Kyoutani was the kind of person that was completely controlled by his dog soul, used to following orders as easily as he could bark them out at his volleyball team. It was no wonder that Yahaba—someone who was already sexy even without his domineering tone—was able to simply speak in a vaguely commanding voice and Kyoutani would melt in his hands.

It was annoying as fuck. He always seemed to find himself in situations with Yahaba that he’d rather not be in.

Of course life seemed to enjoy screwing him over because once again Kyoutani has found himself surrounded by Yahaba’s icy skin and his own soft white sheets. The thunder crackling outside the shaking window. His body was marked purple all over, covered in reminders of what had just transpired.

“Kyoutani?” Yahaba questioned lowly in his ear.

“What,” Kyoutani was too exhausted to do more than tilt his head enough to side-eye Yahaba, who was lying closely behind him.

“Sorry, I was too rough with you,” Yahaba runs his nose gingerly along Kyoutani’s cheekbone, sprinkling kisses and pecks around his face. He jumped as a hand ran down his side, massaging his skin as Yahaba’s cold hand reached down to his asshole, the tips of his fingers breaching inside him. Kyoutani tried to smack Yahaba’s hand, but Yahaba just became more persistent, until he was outright tugging on Kyoutani’s rim.

“Yahaba, stop, not again.”

Suddenly there were hands running everywhere on his body. The fingers inside of him pulling out with a pop, then running up to rub the mixture of Yahaba’s cum and lube into Kyoutani’s chest.

“I swear to god Yahaba,” Kyoutani growled out. He rolled out of Yahaba’s grip, nearly falling off the bed in his endeavour. Yahaba flopped back into the covers, hands covering his face.

“Sorry, I’m just really cold from the storm,” Yahaba mumbled, “I might have to stay home tomorrow.”

Kyoutani sighed, he straddled Yahaba, annoyed how easily he was manipulated by the soft-haired reptile. He pulled Yahaba’s arms back from his face, holding his wrists against the pillow, “god, you’re such a dick.”

Yahaba’s eyes shimmered with an unexplainable emotion, “will you stay with me tomorrow?” The lack of the snake in his eyes made Kyoutani agree, he hoped they’d really only cuddle in bed throughout the day.

  
He sighed and slid down far enough so he could comfortably lay his head on Yahaba’s chest, “yeah, I’ll stay.”

—~—

“Kyoutani, if you don’t come back here right now I am going to kill you,” Yahaba chattered, arms wrapped around himself in a hug. He was only halfway hidden underneath the mountain of blankets piled upon his shivering body.

“I just got out of the shower, give me a minute,” Kyoutani shuffled over to his drawer, pulling out a pair of underwear without looking, he dragged them on then swam his way under the blankets.

Yahaba dragged Kyoutani to his chest, hugging him tight. Kyoutani sighed in Yahaba’s scrunched up face, then he reluctantly let his soul show his black ears stark against bleached hair. Letting his dog soul show always seemed to raise his body heat. Which in turn made Yahaba squeeze him even closer and hum, then suck in a heavy breath against his throat.

Kyoutani was nearly asleep when he heard Yahaba grumble in an annoyed voice, “why do you always smell so good after I fuck you?”

He chuckled at Yahaba’s stupidity, his reply born of his own experience with how he feels when Yahaba smells _wonderfully_ like Kyoutani, “because I smell like I’m yours.”

  
Yahaba turned so his back faced Kyoutani, clearly annoyed now, and grumpily said, “spoon me, I don’t think a brute like you should be the small spoon.”

—~—

It wasn’t like Kyoutani was actively searching for trouble, it’s just that trouble seemed to follow him around like a crazed stalker. Trouble just as insane as the two boys that were now cornering him against the school building and grabbing at his shirt collar with the intention to declothe him.

The boy on his left, with his wavy dark hair being his only noticeable feature, laughed and moved around Kyoutani’s punches like they were nothing.

“So, you’re with that snake, his name is Yahaba, isn’t it?” His cat soul beginning to show by the flicker of the black ears.

Kyoutani grunted in frustration, going so far as to biting at the hand reaching towards the ears on top of his head. Their grubby fingers tugged at his sensitive ears and he growls in warning. “Well, well, there is no need to get so aggressive, besides, a measly mutt like yourself can’t win against two cats,” the dark haired cat speaks again.

“Seriously?” Yahaba’s tell-tale exasperated tone floats over the two boys’ grunts of exertion, “I turn my back for two minutes and you get yourself in trouble.”

Yahaba’s eyes go slitted and his fangs come out sharply. He places a hand on each of the cat’s shoulders, whispering something Kyoutani can’t fully comprehend at the moment—he’s too overwhelmed with all the smells and stimulation he had been put through to really focus.

The boys nod and turn, walking away calmly.

“Seriously Kyoutani,” Yahaba huffs as though he is indifferent to the situation.

Kyoutani drops his head so it hangs low enough that Yahaba can’t see the sadness hanging heavy in his eyes. Yahaba clicks his tongue and wipes his cheek against the skin of the dog’s neck, hands going to wrap around the back of Kyoutani’s head. He utterly drowns Kyoutani in his scent, only pausing every once in awhile to softly suck on Kyoutani’s bottom lip.

Once Kyoutani feels well enough to lift his head without shame, he kisses Yahaba softly. Yahaba returns the kiss then rumbles out, “you shouldn’t get in any more trouble, otherwise I just might get jealous.”

Kyoutani laughs roughly, stagnant emotions making the words catch in his throat, “you aren’t jealous right now anyways?”

  
Yahaba nips the thin skin on Kyoutani’s neck and admits lowly that he “might be a little jealous”.

—~—

The harsh smack of his head against the lockers shocked Kyoutani. How in the hell does he keep ending up here? Shoved forcefully under Yahaba’s greedy hands as they both eventually got lost in each other; their souls popping up completely unwarranted. Yahaba’s cold skin grazing uncomfortably against Kyoutani.

“Kyoutani, your ears are present, and you know how much I detest being reminded I’m sleeping with the dogs.” Yahaba scratched at the base of the dog ears standing up straight on his head, betraying the indifferent intimacy Yahaba constantly seemed to feel for Kyoutani.

Kyoutani glared at Yahaba’s dangerous-looking slitted eyes and made a sound low in his throat, doing his best to imitate a growl, “yeah? Well your eyes are worse than they usually are, and they usually look like shit. Besides, it’s barely sprinkling outside, how is your skin so freaking cold.”

Yahaba ignored Kyoutani’s petulance and reached back to the lockers Kyoutani was _still_ pressed against to get a handful of his ass instead.

“You think you’re hot shit just because you’re a mutt that can spike in volleyball. Let me tell you, the only thing you’re good for is getting on your hands and knees,” Yahaba muttered against the side of Kyoutani’s neck, taking a breath from his words to bite viciously right where the mark will be barely visible, only being seen by someone who is looking for it.

The wandering hands on his ass made himself very aware of how dire the situation is. If Kyoutani had any hopes of topping, he’d have to stop the finger that was getting a little too close to an unsavory place. He pressed against Yahaba’s chest, but the boy didn’t budge, only gaining a gleam in his eye that said ‘I know exactly what you’re trying to do and it isn’t going to work’.

“Kyoutani, do you know why you are the only one in this relationship to be penetrated?”

Kyoutani knew that whatever his answer was would decide his fate in this matter, and he’s already exhausted all his other options. Might as well give it a shot.

“Because you’re too prideful to take it up the ass?”

Yahaba pulled back and gave a twisted smile.

“Fuck,” Kyoutani mumbled, knowing what was to come next.  
  
“I just can’t stand your snark sometimes, makes me really want to punish you,” Yahaba flipped Kyoutani around so he was facing the lockers, hips forcefully yanked back for easy access. His back was arched uncomfortably, his chest pressed into one of the locker’s handles.

  
Yahaba chewed on the meaty base of his neck, clearly trying to leave a mark. His hand forcing its way down the front of his loose shorts.

“If you don’t want this dry you better prepare yourself.”

  
Kyoutani shivered at the harsh words pressed against the back of his neck. He pushed back from the locker and reached down to his back that was half-heartedly kicked away in their earlier scuffling. He dug blindly through the side pocket where he keeps the emergency lube. Once he stood back up with the blue bottle in hand, he clicked it open and squirted a bit in each of their hands.

Yahaba slicked his cock up quick enough that Kyoutani had only barely massaged the tip of his finger into his own twitching hole.

“Kyou. . .” Yahaba grunted out and began rubbing his slicked cock messily all over Kyoutani’s back side. Kyoutani gave an annoyed huff and continued to work himself open.

“Could you possibly wait until I’m stretched enough?” Kyoutani growled out, frustration evident in his stiff posture. He rubbed his burning face against the cool locker directly in front of him. Yahaba giggled, the hand circled loosely around his junk tightening suddenly, forcing the breath out of his chest.

Kyoutani rocked against the fingers inside of him, “I think I’m about good.”

Yahaba bit hard on the bruising skin on his neck once more before stepping completely away. Kyoutani turned to question the snake, but he saw Yahaba’s lithe form slipping to lay against the gross cold floor of their school’s locker room.

“Since you seem so intent on being on top, I might as well allow you to ride me,” Yahaba rested on his elbows behind him, the slight crack to his voice belying his desperation.

Kyoutani tried not to seem too desperate as he scrambled to straddle Yahaba. He threw his right leg haphazardly over Yahaba’s shaking hips and began quickly sinking down Yahaba’s cock before realizing he needed to slow down so he didn’t hurt himself.

After that he waded in the shallow pleasure, only allowing himself to sink down in increments. He couldn’t help but listen for every moan to slip from Yahaba’s pink lips, each guttural sound spurring him on, and soon enough he was riding Yahaba like he meant it, moaning far too often and far too loud for his own comfort, but Yahaba seemed to enjoy it.

He was moving up and down, grinding back and forth. Weirdly, this seemed like the tamest sex they’d ever had—which is odd considering Kyoutani was currently curled above Yahaba’s tense form and was working at his own cock intensely.

He felt slightly ashamed as he couldn’t hold himself back, suddenly overtaken with pleasure.

Yahaba whispered, “Kyoutani, I love you,” obviously expecting Kyoutani’s orgasm to cover the confession.

He felt odd, his chest felt too full. He was completely drained from his orgasm, yet he was energized from Yahaba’s quiet words.

He couldn’t help it, he rolled to Yahaba’s side, leaving him hard and wanting where Kyoutani’s ass once was. After he shifted from a teenager to a large dog, he cuddled into Yahaba’s side, seeking all the comfort he could get.

Yahaba sat up suddenly, leaving Kyoutani’s wolfish body on the cold floor all by his lonesome. However, Yahaba seemed to ignore that, instead surprise covered his face, “what the hell Kyoutani, I’m still hard, what am I supposed to do?”

Kyoutani huffed and tried to make it obvious he was shrugging his shoulders in his dog form.

“. . .you asshole,” Yahaba took a deep breath to calm down.

Once he was no longer nearing orgasm he snuggled into Kyoutani’s fur, his hips held far from Kyoutani.

Yahaba was obviously not in the right mind when he said, “let’s stay at your house tomorrow night.”

  
But Kyoutani secretly wanted just that, so he nuzzled closer to Yahaba and reveled in the feeling of his stomach finally settling into peace.


End file.
